


Blind Date

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW June Bingo [1]
Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio gets set up on a blind date</p><p>prompt Middle of the Afternoon, plus "blind date" from sharpiesgal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

Horatio walked into the country bar and looked around. It was the middle of the afternoon and it was mostly deserted, only a few patrons at the bar and a few sitting at the tables on the patio. He didn't know what possessed him to allow his twin brother to set him up on a blind date and why he allowed himself to be talked into taking a half day off right before he had a mandatory three day weekend off. He could only imagine the kind of man Dino would set him up with, probably some hard nosed military type who'd been in the closet too long. 

Dino hadn't told him what to look for in said blind date, only that he'd know the man when he saw him. Horatio took a seat on the patio to the side of the bar and ordered a scotch while he waited. He enjoyed the people watching wondering which one of the men walking through the doors was the man Dino had set him up with. As soon as he saw the blond man with a pair of well fitted jeans that showed off enough but didn't advertise and the striped denim shirt, he knew this was the man his brother was setting him up with. The glance around the pub and the detour in his direction and confirmed his suspicion, but it was the smile that had him watching the blond's approach. His brother knew him well.

"I'm Trip," the blond greeted him.

"Horatio, but I suspect you already know that," he said shaking Trip's hand with a smile.

"Dino told me at least that much."

Horatio smiled and motioned for Trip to sit down and for the waitress to come over.

"Another scotch?"

"Please," Horatio answered draining the last little bit in his glass before setting it aside.

"And you sir?"

"I'll have the same," Trip answered.

When the waitress left with their drink orders, Horatio looked back to Trip and smiled. "So what else did my brother tell you about me?"

"Lotsa things but I think I'd rather just find out for myself."

"Is that so?" Horatio commented. The sly smile and the twinkle in Trip's eye told him everything he needed to know about what his brother may have told him.

The waitress brought their drinks and they sat and sipped slowly while they got to know one another. Horatio found out Trip was an engineer and loved to tinker with boat engines and go diving in his spare time. He had a feeling there would plans to go to his beach house in the Keys before the day was over.

Their drinks empty, Horatio debated whether to go someplace else for dinner or invite Trip back to his condo and cook for them. A foot bumping against his and several touches made his decision for him and he decided he'd open a bottle of wine and cook. Decision made, Horatio reached out and took the glass of neat scotch from Trip's hand and downed it. At the raised eyebrow reaction he got he smiled and stated, "I was going to suggest going for an early meal but decided we should go back to my place, open a bottle of scotch, or something else, watch the sunset, and I'll cook dinner for us."

Trip's smile said as much as his words did to Horatio. "Sounds like a good plan."

Horatio smiled and stood, dropping two twenties on the table. Knowing it would more than cover their drinks and still leave enough for a healthy tip for the waitress who left them alone but served them promptly otherwise.

"Let's go," he said leading the way out to the parking lot discovering they had parked side by side.

"I'll follow you."

Horatio nodded and was turning toward his car. He didn't make it, changing his mind, he grabbed Trip and pushed him back toward his truck, kissing him. Hands gripping his waist and a moan under her lips told him dinner at his condo was a very good choice.


End file.
